


Little Ember, Strong Flame

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Adoptive family, Because she fits just right on the Dragalia lore, Bittersweet, Catch me making an entire character out of the GBF Summon with negative lore, Complete, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: A young boy follows a burning flame, determined to learn as much as he can from her. And he'll grow twice as much as he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

Fire stronger than any other covered the beast, devouring it in mere seconds. The fiend tried to fight back against the person rightfully striking him down, but the fire only intensified, leaving nothing but ashes on his place.

And yet, the area around him was nearly unscathed, just a stray blade of grass or two singed.

The Dragon let her wand down and softened her expression. This was just another fiend that lived too close to a human town for her to let live. Knowing that said humans wouldn’t have to worry about it brought her some relief. And so, finishing her duty, she flew off, for wherever it is she would be needed next.

She didn’t know, however, that someone was looking at her with the most awestruck face.

* * *

… Maaaaaaan, how long would he have to keep walking?

A young dragon walked through plains that seemed to never end. Small enough that he’d be mistaken for a human kid, were it not for the horns, tail, and wings that firmly marked him as something else. However, in spite of his appearance, he was still thoroughly a child.

How long had he been walking? He didn’t know. But, it was getting so tiring. Perhaps a quick nap wouldn’t hurt. He’d catch up to her later, after he rested. He had already seen her wrecking some fiends a couple of times again, after all, she just always left before she could notice he was there.

That is what he thought, letting himself fall to the ground and cozy himself up in the grass he was going to sleep at, turning back into his dragon form as exhaustion creeped on him. Closing his eyes and falling asleep almost immediately, his floppy ears protecting him a but from the sun, he could have swore he saw a dark feather in front of him just before he did so.

* * *

The fire dragon woke up on a place very different from the one he fell asleep at. Gone were the plains that stretched as far as the eye can see, in it’s place, a cave, that somehow felt much cozier, warmer and light-filled than it was supposed to be. Looking around, he saw the reason for that: a decent amount of grass had been put under him, giving him a decently comfortable bed, and a bright flame layed close by.

Such a beautiful, pure flame, dancing through the cave, filling it with incredible warmth and light. Just how did it feel so-

“Careful there, little one. Even you will be burned if you touch that.”

Falling back into the bed with a startled gasp, the dragon turned to the source of the voice, focusing back into his humanoid form, and quickly replaced his expression with that of pure, starstruck awe.

“It’s you!” He said, getting up and going close to her, who looked at him with an expression of amusement. “You’re the super cool, strong lady who killed that mean, bad fiend! Are you the one that took me to this place?”

A bit surprised by the sudden barrage of words thrown in her direction, the woman laughed before replying. “That’s right. I couldn’t leave you alone in the plains, little one. Plenty of bad things roam that place.” She said, with a voice that felt soothing and warm like no other voice he had ever heard. “Now, tell me. What were you doing there? Where are your parents? Surely, they’re worried about you.”

“Oh! I was there because I wanted to meet you!” He said, full of childlike glee. “You were so cool! I wanted to meet you and maybe talk a bit! And… I don’t know who are my parents. I was just born by a mountain, and went walking all over since then! Some humans thaught me how to talk, but I never stayed anywhere for long.”

Some worry filled the older dragon’s face, as she processed that. “Humans, huh… That explains your control over your appearance at such a young age. I suppose a decent amount of Dragons don’t raise their childs… That is the way it was for me too. Maybe I could drop you by Simurgh…”

However, she took another look at the small Fire Dragon, and felt her gaze soften some. She looked around for a bit, wondering whether or not she’d follow up with what she was considering, before deciding for sure, and kneeling to talk to him. “But maybe… You’re a Fire Dragon, just like me. Your flame will not burn as strong as mine, but it will still be plenty powerful in the future. So, instead of just talking to me a bit, what do you think about traveling with me? I could teach you plenty about yourself, if you want me to.”

Upon listening to her proposal, his face immediately lit up, with a smile that went from ear-to-ear. Not able to control himself, he jumped towards her in a hug, full of happiness. “Yes! Yesyesyes, I’d love to do that! You’re just so cool, so cool! I can’t think of what would make me happier!”

“Ok, ok. Calm down now.” She grabbed the boy and lifted him up. “My name is Prometheus. Now, tell me. What is your name? Do you have one?”

“I don’t. No one ever gave me a name. It was always just ‘Dragon’ or ‘kid’.” He explained. “But… If I can pick my own name, I wanna be Prometheus too! Because, right now, all I want is to be as incredible as you!”

Surprise filled the woman’s face, before another heartfelt laugh coming from her filled the cave. “Very well. In that case, you too shall be Prometheus. Become someone worthy of carrying my name, understood?”

At that moment, and for a long while after that, that was what he wanted the most.

* * *

“Come on now. We must keep going.” Prometheus told the small kid she was taking under her wing. “Like you, I never stay in one place for long, so you better be ready to fly quite a bit.” She started taking off, and looked at her namesake, expecting him to be following her, only to find him sheepishly staring at the ground instead.

“Prometheus? You haven’t figured out how to fly yet, have you?”

“N-no one taught me to!” He replied, adorably defensively. Oh my. Seems like I touched a sensitive spot, she thought. “So, no. I-I have tried a couple of times, but I really don’t know how to.”

“Very well. In that case, I’ll teach you.” Letting herself slowly descend until she was in front of him. Taking his hands, she asked. “Are you ready for this? I did tell you I’d train you, so we must start by the basics.”

Still a bit shy, the boy replied. “... Your wings are much prettier than my own. Do you really think I can fly with mine?”

“Your wings are beautiful all the same. They’re strong, tough, and they’re beautifully yours, little ember.” She said, letting the nickname roll off her tongue. Yes, it felt right enough. “So, shall we?”

With a calm nod from the boy, she took flight, keeping him from falling all the time.

Slowly but surely, the small flame learned how to fly.

* * *

Prometheus waited for his guardian to finish talking to some humans. She had defeated, with ease, a fiend pack that was endangering the town, and they offered their thanks to her. And so, she looked… Different. She was still approachable, but she somehow stood further upright, the look on her face felt just a bit more stoic, with the tone to match.

As the young dragon finished munching on the bread the villagers gave him, she went back to his side and asked. “Shall we get going?”

He eagerly got up, and started walking after her. He could fly well now, sure, even if she had to slow down a bit in order to let him keep up, but walking like this always brought some sort of comfort with it.

“... Prometheus, can I ask you something?”

“Yes? What is it, child?”

“Did you… Act differently back there in that town?”

“... A bit, I suppose.” She admitted. “A Dragon must always hold themself with pride. Be proud of your strength, of your power. Be proud of being such a powerful being. Be proud of being you, Prometheus.”

The young boy let that advice stew on his head for a while. What was pride, exactly? He had just been going along in life without thinking much about stuff…

Later at night, when he thought the woman was no longer watching him, he practiced.

Should he stand just a bit further upright? Maybe puff his chest a bit? Should he look with warmth, or disdain? The voice…

“Fear not, humans. I have arrived.” He said, trying to get the tough, authoritative, but still comforting tone she had. It wasn’t quite right yet. Maybe if he got some new clothes… Something that looked tougher…

He didn’t know, of course, that the woman he was inspired by was suppressing some giggles as he practiced.

* * *

A loud, panicked scream filled the plains as a young dragon was casually and harmlessly thrown into a nearby bush.

“Are you alright, Prometheus?” His caretaker asked, getting closer to him. “You’re the one who asked me to teach you how to fight, but we can stop at any moment.”

“Uuuuurgh… I’m fine!” He said, getting up and shaking the leaves off him. “I’m a Fire Dragon! I’m strong, tough, and untameable! I’m ready for more!”

“Indeed you are.” She said, with a smile in her face. “Your fire is very well connected to your limbs. So, learning hand-to-hand combat is your best option. Truth to be told, it’s something I’m a bit rusty at, but it should serve you well enough.”

He nodded, before thinking a bit and asking her more about it. “What about your own fighting? You have that sword and that… Candle wand thing.”

“My Primal Flame is rather strong. Not unlike you, I can channel it through my fists, but I prefer to have more control over it. Some humans helped me build this candle, which helps me do so.” She explained, grabbing the weapon in question and waving it around a bit to better show her skill. “As for the sword, I just like swords. Nothing really special about this one. In fact, if I tried to channel my fire through it too long, it’d just melt.”

Prometheus took the lesson in with attention, nodding by the end. “I see. Thanks a lot for the explanation! I’m sure it’ll help me a lot, mom!”

Silence followed.

“… Mom?”

“Uuuuuuuuuuh...” The young Dragon scrambled to find answer to his slip-up. “Y-you’re just  really kind, and really cool and you’re also a Fire Dragon- No, I mean, just forge-”

“I don’t mind.”

“Uh?”

“I don’t mind. You calling me mother.” She clarified. “You’re a polite and smart kid, who has been making my life a decent amount more interesting. So, I certainly won’t mind being called mom by you, little ember.”

At that moment, the young flame got a smile wider than any he had before.

* * *

Another cave, another resting place. The sound of the rain falling relentlessly on the rocks above them, and the grass outside, made for a comfortable, soothing situation, specially with a warm fire that appeared to be undying making the humidity and cold the rain brought along seem unexistent.

Looking at the fire, Prometheus asked. “Mom? Is there any flame stronger than your Primal Flame?”

“No. Mine is the strongest.” She replied, not smugly, but almost deadpan, as if just stating an objective truth, while looking at a crimson dagger, almost comically small for her, that lied in her hands.

“Really? Have you found other fire dragons with strong fires too, them?”

“I did. My travels took me all over, after all. Let’s see, which ones should I tell you about...” She pondered, before remembering of a few in particular. “There is the Blazewyrm, Mars. A strong, prideful Dragon. His biggest desire is to become the strongest Dragon out there. He may be a bit hotheaded, but is a decent person.”

“And you beated him up?”

“Uhum.” She hummed in afirmation, with a pleasant quality to the tone. “But nevermind me, there is another Dragon that stands as his equal. The Firewyrm, Brunhilda, who fought off the demon Morsayati alongside the other Greatwyrms. She’s a bit young, but is an incredibly strong and passionate Dragon, that I had the honor of fighting alongside. Hopefully you’ll meet her someday.”

“Any more?”

“My, aren’t you a big fan of my stories, little ember.” She let off a small chuckle, before some sort of nostalgia washed over her face. “She’s not a Fire Dragon, but I once fought alongside a beautiful Dragon, which some would even call a Holy woman. Her name was-”

She suddenly stopped her monologue as she saw Prometheus had slowly fallen asleep as she talked. In hindsight, his words were getting a bit more tired… She should have seen this coming, she supposed.

“Good night, little ember.” She said, before extinguishing her fire, and going to sleep herself.

* * *

Punches and kicks flew from him, landing a finishing blow on the fiend. Another monster joined his bodycount, as he looked proudly at how his skills matured. However, by now, his caretaker was most likely done with her-

“You have been improving, little ember. Well done.”

Prometheus flashed a confident smile before replying. “The flame in me can’t ever be tamed. It will just keep growing stronger, mother!”

A soft chuckle that he had grown used to hearing filled the road they were on once again. “Getting a bit confident, huh? That’s not bad. Pride suits you well, my ember, specially as I see you getting taller and rougher. You’ve already grown quite a bit since we have met. Your growth spurt shall treat you nicely.” Turning her back to him, she invited him. “So, let’s see where we’ll stop by next?”

The boy nodded, and started walking by her side, a comfort both of them appreciated. With no real hurry to get anywhere, they could afford to go around in this slow pace for a while, before they started flying somewhere.

Not about to let this walk be fully silent, the growing ember asked. “Mom, you say that I’m getting stronger. But is there any chance I could get as strong as you?”

“No and yes.” She stated, with that tone of objective truth that Prometheus had grown used to. However, this time if just made him confused. “Your flames shall grow plenty strong, but by themselves, they won’t be as strong as mine. Unless you inherit them.”

“Unless I… What? That can happen?”

“It can. The Primal Flame is mine, but it existed before me, and it will keep existing after me. Once I die, it will return to it’s original resting place, and wait for another Fire Dragon to claim it. It could even be you.”

Even if that should have filled him with happiness, knowing the chance was there, Pprometheus just got filled with unease instead. “But, that won’t happen anytime soon, right? I can’t see it happening, at least.”

“It most likely won’t, truly. But, to say the truth, I’d feel safer, if it were you who inherited it, should the worst come to pass.”

The vote of confidence did lift his spirits. But more importantly, it housed something within him.

The need to truly be ready for that.

* * *

Another town they stopped by, another round of humans thanking them for their help. Plenty of food came to them as reward for it, but only the necessary was taken, and they took their leave.

“Mother, why do you treat the humans with such respect?” He asked, full of curiosity. He was used to the politeness she used for them, and he always behaved in kind: Warm, giving off a sense of safety, but still keeping an aura of regality. But the need to know why remained.

With a warm smile, she went around her belt, and grabbed a dagger, the same dagger she would look at fondly time and time again, but never use for anything. “Do you see this weapon? Can you feel the Mana it gives off?”

“Yes, it’s… It’s your Mana. It’s your Flame that forged this dagger.”

“That is correct. But I didn’t forge it by myself. I supplied the fire, but the humans were the one who braved something so fierce, so powerful, to create such a beautiful and powerful thing. This is the first Aeternal Flame, Prometheus. It may have my strength, but the beauty of it comes from human hands.”

“Humanity is beautiful. It’s what I saw when they braved my fire to make this, when one of their kings reunited the Greatwyrms to fight a great evil, and it’s what makes Dragons such as me and countless others protect them. We want to see how much they’ll grow.” She held it towards him, motioning him to take it. “Just like they gave this to me, I give this to you. Hold it tight, little ember, and remember what humanity can do.”

He carefully took the beautifully crafted dagger on his hands. If it was too small for her, for him, it’d be the perfect size even as he grew. He wanted the beauty, the feelings, what it stood for, to truly be something that was true.

With a confident nod, showing her he understood, they silently went to their next destination, having heard tales of something creeping on the snowy peaks.

* * *

Even with the stories, they couldn’t expect to reach the mountainside village under so much panic and distress.

A blizzard kept howling ever forward, hail crashing down and fiends coming through, damaging the village with it’s every breath. That is, until the Flame descended, giving a small break to the onslaught with a wave of her wand.

In spite of the relief the small moment of peace gave them, snow quickly started falling on the village’s defenses again. Resolute on what her next actions would be, Prometheus ordered. “Son, stay there and protect this village. Help the humans keep the fiends under control. I shall go further in and end this blizzard from the source.”

Prometheus nodded, ready to take off, but quicky replied before going. “Take care, mother.”

Watching him fly away at the great speed he learned to control, fire coming from his limbs in order to strike away at any fiends that close, she felt confident. By herself, this wouldn’t have been possible. She’d protect the village, or vanquish the threat, but doing both at once wouldn’t be possible, not without great losses at the human’s side.

Time and time again, her child made her happy.

And so, she braced herself, ready to strike the blizzard at it’s root.

* * *

“You shall go DOWN!”

Prometheus striked a troll with all of his strength, making it fly backwards a decent distance, hitting some fiends that were behind him before he started vanishing. He also took half of a tree’s branches, but collateral damage didn’t matter now.

How terrible., How terrible this blizzard was! Not only was the entire area colder than it should be at this time of the year, most of the village had some weird sort of sickness, making most of the men and women in charge of the defenses unable to fulfill even the most basic of tasks. The civilians, the children…

This couldn’t stay like this. These people wouldn’t be hurt!

“You’re nothing before my might!” He said, striking down another wolf that had gotten too close to him. His fire landed on a nearby bush, with the neverending snow stopping it from growing bigger.

He would succeed. The humans would be protected.

* * *

 

Another swing of her sword, and the Manticore fell to the ground.

The more she went forward, the stronger the blizzard became, and the tougher the obstacles in front of her were. But she still pressed forward, unwavering, snow and ice melting as they touched her skin, until she finally reached it.

The summit.

The mountain’s summit was a large, flat area. It wasn’t high enough for snow to cover it through the entire year, and it most certainly shouldn’t be like this during spring. It should be filled with flowers, animals, life.

Instead, in the middle of the place, bringing more and more of the death-inducing blizzard, a single, giant snowflake-like entity stood, a glowing core pulsating within it.

“A beast of the Crystals? What is it doing here?”

Noticing the newcomer, the monster in question.. Turned around, even if it had no face or anything that pointed to a front or a back, and started flashing, the light from it’s core appearing at several of it’s extremities, before the center charged and quickly fired an icy blue beam at the Primal Flame.

Bracing herself for the blow, Prometheus took it head-on.

For the first time in an eternity, Prometheus felt cold.

It was cold. Freezing The kind that made lesser beings fall dead in an instant, and even Fire Dragons would face some pause. But for her, it had been far too long since she felt that. It shouldn’t be possible. She hadn’t felt cold since she housed the Primal Flame within her body. It should be impossible for her to feel this, and yet she fell to the ground trying to get a hold of herself.

Looking at her arm, a solid case of crystal-like ice covered it, held back from expanding due to her body’s warmth. She focused herself on that area, and it started thawing, but not nearly as fast as she hoped it would. She’d have to power through, in spite of it.

Getting up, she pointed her sword to the being and stated. “Beast of the Crystals! You have harmed this area far too much! If you have any form and sentience, cease this blizzard immediately! I am not a battle you can win.”

She was answered with another attack, just as strong as the first one.

Prometheus dodged to the side at the last second, and started flying in hopes of making it have more trouble aiming. She wasn’t as fast a flier as her son was, but she believed she was fast enough. She waved her wand, and fire absorbed another strike before it could harm her. A being this powerful required care fighting against, but she couldn’t linger for long. She had no doubt her little ember would protect the village from the fiends, but he could only do so much to help the villagers against the cold.

Holding her sword onwards, she dived towards the threat, hoping to strike it’s core down immediately. No longer having to waste precious time aiming at a moving target, the snowflake’s next strike came forth even stronger than the last.

The sword’s steel, which would most certainly melt if faced with the fire of it’s wielder, had no hope of surviving against the opposite extreme of temperature, and shattered before it could reach it’s target.

With no protection against the incoming blast, Prometheus screamed as she felt death creep upon her arms once again.

She burned. She burned. Prometheus’ Flame burned like never before, attempting to hold back the inevitability of what was coming against her. And so, she dashed onwards.

The Snow Maiden had no time to react as Prometheus held both her hands around it. Even if crystals covered her arms, fire still came from her hands, thawing the core’s walls, making her victory guaranteed.

At point blank, nothing could protect her from the blast that marked the Queen’s last breath.

* * *

The snow had stopped falling, and so did the monsters’ arrival. Prometheus’ breathed in and out, slowly. Truly, he barely got hurt. But that didn’t stop him from worrying. Specially since mother had yet to come back. But first, he should stay. It was the duty of the strong to help the weak.

“Is everyone in this village alright? Anyone hurt?”

“We are fine! Thanks to you, the only people hurt are those who already were incapacited before you arrived.” One of the soldiers stepped forward to announce, bloodied lance still in her hand. “You’re worried about her. I can tell. Go find her. We’ll be fine until both of you get back.”

He stood conflicted for a while, before nodding. “Very well. Before that...” He flew around, gathering the wood that had fallen around before in one place, with a hastily made circle of stones and debris being put around it. Damp wood didn’t burn well, but a dragon’s fire would make a decent bonfire anyway. “Here. This should help you start recovering. Be grateful. And don’t worry, I will come back.”

And so, he flied away, towards the mountain’s summit.

* * *

The higher he went, the more worry he felt. Mother was strong. Far stronger than him. She should be fine, she WOULD be fine. He could hear her laugh as he explained she worried him, he could feel her hand running through his hair as she assured him nothing could harm her, he could…

He could see her, laying limp on the ground, a crystal-like ice covering her arms and chest.

“No… No, no no!” He ran to her side, holding her head on his arms, hoping for her to wake up, for her voice to come as healthy as ever, just waking up from a nap. “Mother, open your eyes! Please, open your eyes!”

She did so, but what came alongside it wasn’t the laugh that warmed up any place. It was a cold, tired cough that felt out of place both on her, and in this place that started recovering from the neverending blizzard it was going through just a couple of minutes ago.

“Hello there, little ember. I didn’t want you to see me like this, but having you here by my side makes me feel so much safer somehow. Even as the time is near.”

“No! Mother, it’s alright! You’ll recover, I’m sure! There is no fire that grows as strong and free as yours! I… I… ”

“Prometheus. Look at me.” She said, with whatever few strength she had left. “You’re someone whose ideals of strength and justice are the same as mine. I’ve known that since the day I met you. Every step you took, every moment you’ve grown, both in body and spirit, gave me happiness, knowing you’d get stronger each day. And now, comes the chance for you to surpass me...”

Slowly but surely, Fire Mana seeped out of her body, flowing upwards, gathering itself into a ball of pure, raw warmth. The kind of heat that some would mistake for the sun. The Primal Flame stood there for only half a second, before it rocketed through the sky, back to it’s place of origin.

But Prometheus couldn’t care less about that at the moment. Because alongside it, life left the woman’s body, leaving only her cold, dead corpse on the summit, held by the person she loved the most.

Held by her family.

* * *

It had taken time for him to get there. It had taken effort, fights and trickery for him to do this. What would she think of this? Would she approve of him using everything he could do avoid and run from conflicts he couldn’t win? Would she disapprove of the fact he didn’t meet every fight head-on, that avoiding those showed he wasn’t truly ready for anything?

He didn’t know. But he finished the trials. All the obstacles he absolutely HAD to clear were flawlessly beated. He didn’t have to waste time with any additional fights, specially against foes much stronger than him, he kept telling himself. He refused to allow this power to fall into the hands of anyone who would use it for evil, even if mother disapproved of himself using it.

Finally about to hold the Primal Flame on his hands, Prometheus silently thought.

“Mother… Even if I didn’t do so today, I swear. I swear that, with this power, I will make you proud.”

And he would. But he didn’t know how long it’d take for that day to arrive.


	2. Saint's fire

The woods near the Halidom received one of it’s visitors once again, as a warrior maiden knelt to the ground, allowing forest critters of all kinds to run around her, enjoying her soothing, protective presence. The sight of Jeanne d’Arc in forests around Alberia like this was a common tale, and of course this too was how she met her current King.

This time, however, the small animals hesitated a bit, as someone followed her into the forest.

“Hello there, Prometheus. You have been following me around quite a bit.” She said, not even having to turn around to know he was there. There was no annoyance in her voice, if anything, it just carried some playfulness, wanting to know how long the fellow Dragon would keep doing this. “If you want to ask me something, you can feel free to do so.”

Getting up and turning around, she saw the man in question standing in front of her, somewhat sheepishly after being caught. He mumbled something that she supposed was a greeting, before silence fell back into place.

“So? Could answer me, at least?” She prodded further, wanting to get to the end of this.

“... Sorry. It’s just…” The Fire Dragon’s shyness regarding this kept amusing the maiden, as she listened carefully. “There is someone who is very important to me, that isn’t here in this world anymore. And you… Just look quite a bit like her. Even your voices are almost the same. So you just remind me of her. That is all.”

“I see. Thank you, Prometheus. The fact you think I’m alike your mother is great praise for me.”

The Primal Flame’s eyes widened upon hearing that, with his voice finally coming closer to it’s usual tone. “WHAT!? You knew her?”

“I did. Prometheus was someone I fought alongside many times. She was a warrior of great strength and elegance, worthy of the power she acquired. Even after we parted ways, I heard stories about her, her actions, and a little dragon she took under her wings.” She explained, a smile on her face as she recalled old memories. “A couple of times, I tried to search for you, even, but I didn’t have any luck. You hid yourself pretty well.”

A dry chuckle came from his lips as he heard that. “Yes, I suppose. I really just didn’t want to be found. At all.” Some memories regarding his reasons for that started coming to his mind again, things he would have to spend quite some time atoning for. Just what would she…

Looking at the Dragon in front of her, Prometheus asked. “Jeanne? If you truly believe my mother was such a great person… Could you do something for me?”

“That depends. But please, tell me. What is your request?”

He took a deep breath, before saying what he wanted, so softly it was hard to hear as the wind ran through the trees, but still loud enough for Jeanne to hear what is it he asked for.

“Very well. I have no objections with doing so.” Closing her eyes, she prepared herself, gathering memories of a friend long gone. “Good morning, little ember. Have you been doing well?”

Prometheus stood there, perfectly still, for a second, before breaking out into tears. Jeanne held her hand forwards, but stopped herself from actually touching him, letting his emotions flow some more. His tears slowly stopped, with forced laughter replacing then.

"I'm sorry. Just look at me, crying over that. Elysium, I'm so pathetic. I'm..."

"You're so much like her."


	3. Girl of the Crystals

Prometheus’ occasional walk through the Halidom’s outskirts was interrupted by a small, barely audible sob.

Going in the noise’s direction, he found himself into one of the many small gardens the place had, and found himself in surprise upon seeing that all of the vibrant flowers present in the place had a crystal-clear ice casing around them, completely frozen without exception. And, in the garden’s center, a pointy-eared girl held back sobs over her newest failure.

Taking a deep sigh as he figured out what happened, the Dragon walked towards the young girl. “Hey there. Lily, wasn’t it?” The girl reacted in surprise as she finally realized someone found her, and gave no answer to the dragon in slight panic. “Come on now, no use hiding it. You did this, didn’t you?”

Putting herself together as much as she could, Lily struggled a bit to do so before answering the man now kneeling to better look at her. “H-h-hey there! Well… Yes, I did.” She said, slumping some more. “I haven’t seen some of these flowers before, so I just thought that, this time, I’d find my flower that wouldn’t freeze. B-but once again, I… I… Had no luck, a-and...”

“Now now, it’s ok. Don’t start bawling on over me.” Prometheus said, in a somewhat standoff-ish manner, even though his hidden soft spot for kids was starting to show up. “Euden told me plenty about you. Didn’t he help you get over this angst with your ice powers?”

“W-well! Yes, he did, but… That doesn’t stop me from getting sad whenever I stumble upon another failure, like this one. Specially when those just were such beautiful flowers that I ruined. My abilities really just ruin everything.”

“Nope. They don’t.”

“Huh?”

Prometheus calmly allowed fire to cover his hand, showing it to the Crystallian. “You’re not the only one who has problems controlling their powers. I’ve had problems with mine too. I could only tame my own abilities well enough for me to not harm others with Euden’s help.” He explained, letting the fire slowly vanish. “Compared to mine, your powers are harmless. At worst, you only freeze some flowers. Mine brings ruins to everything it touches, with no discrimination. So, don’t feel bad for having poor control. If I can tame mine, I’m sure you can do só to yours.”

“Thank you, but… The truth is, it’s not only my lack of control. I left my homeland instructed to search for a flower that never freezes. Such a thing would apparently help us all, but, I can’t find that either.”

Thinking a bit over the situation, the Dragon answered. “I could be your flower, then.”

“What?”

A bit surprised at what he just said himself, Prometheus followed-up. “I have the power of the Primal Flame within me. I can’t freeze.” At least, the ice you bring isn’t enough to harm me, he thought, reminded of his predecessor’s fate. “So, maybe I could help cancel your powers out?”

“I… don’t think that is quite how it works.”

“Doesn’t matter. You can’t freeze me, so you can feel free to be around me. Is that ok, Lily? Would you like me to help you with your goal, like Euden helped me with mine?”

“… Yes. I’d really appreciate that…” She stopped for a second, as if trying to recall some specific information, before reminding what was it she was searching for. “Prometheus! I’d really like that!”

The Primal Flame couldn’t help but smile seeing this girl lighten up. He coudn’t quite explain why, but… Somehow… Something within him wanted things to go well with the two of them. No particular reason for it, just the feeling they had something to make-up for.

“Now, you did still freeze all these flowers. So, you should go and take responsability for doing so. Would you want me to go with you?”

“Yes! I’d really like that, Prometheus!”

The fire Dragon couldn’t help but flash a smile, before an idea came to his mind. This would further wreck whatever image he could have at the Halidom, but… Meh, whatever. “You know what?” Turning his back to the girl and squatting, he pointed to the spot above his wings. “Come on. I’ll give you a ride só you can explain what happened to Cleo or Euden or whoever. You’re the only one I’m offering this too, you hear me? Don’t go bragging about it to your friends or anything.”

“Really!?” Lily reacted in surprise, this action further blindsiding her in regards to what she expected of the Dragon. “Ok! Thanks!”

After properly setting themselves up, Prometheus stated. “Alright. Hold on tight, Lily! Here we go!”

As he carried the young girl on his back, both of them silently thought this friendship was exactly what they wanted from each other.


	4. Strong Ember, Tame Flame

Holding a passenger on his arms with affection and care, a Fire Dragon effortlessly flew to the top of a particular mountain, one he had visited only once, long, long ago.

Standing at the summit, he landed, allowing the passenger he had invited to get down and stretch a bit, before they went on. “Sorry for dragging you here with so little warning, Euden.”

“You don’t have to apologize for anything, Prometheus.” The Prince replied with a sunny smile, holding on to a flower bouquet the Dragon asked him to carry during the flight. “I had nothing important to tend to today. Besides, I’d make some space anyway for a request like this, no matter what. So, shall we?”

Prometheus nodded, and walked forward while motioning for Euden to follow him. 

The summit wasn’t high enough to be a place with snow that lasted all year long. However, something else filled the place through the year: flowers of all kinds covered the location, blooming evergreen no matter how cold it got.

“I’ve talked to the people in the village nearby about what we are doing here.” Prometheus explained, as they got close to the place’s center, going through a colorful heaven as they walked. “This place is of great importance to them, but since it’s important to me too, they’ll take care of what I’ll leave here.”

Euden nodded as they stopped before the statue of the village’s savior. “Does it look like her?”

“Yes.” Prometheus replied, although with his voice sounding almost distant, lost in a dreamy haze. “Some things have been lost to the years, but it looks just like her.”

The statue of his mother stood proud on a pedestal, marking her grave. Her wand and her sword both remained on her hand, as she looked over the horizon, reminding the Dragon of times she’d look over the sunset, thinking of which place they’d go to next.

He exchanged a quick glance with Euden, who just gave him another silent, encouraging nod, before he took a deep breath and finally said. “Hello, mom. It has been a long, long time since we last saw each other, huh? Sorry for not coming here sooner.” Another deep breath, and a confession. “I was gonna come back after I got the Primal Flame, but… Once I did so, I couldn’t bear the thought of showing myself to you. I’m sorry.”

“I’ve spent most of the time since then hiding myself, but that changed now. I finally found… Well, some people found me, and they helped me with a lot. I’ve met a lot of humans, Sylvans and Dragons alike. I even met some of the Dragons you used to talk to me about, like Jeanne and Brunhilda. The latter is…” He wondered just how he’d word it. “A lot different from what I expected. But I suppose she’s a good person anyway. Oh, but, for this visit, I only brought my closest friend.”

Noticing his cue, Euden walked forward and left the bouquet in front of the statue, before giving his own greetings. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Prometheus. Your son became someone every bit worthy of your name, I assure you. I couldn’t think of a better ally walking by my side!”

Euden moved back to behind the Dragon, knowing he still had a bit to say. Sure enough, Prometheus spoke again. “For a long time, I looked at this gift you gave me, and felt sadness over not matching up to you. But now… I believe it’s time I return it to you.” He said, putting a little something that was too small for it’s original wielder next to the bouquet. “Thank you, mom, for everything. I’ll keep growing into someone who fights for the same reason as you. I’ll keep making you proud. I promise.”

Prometheus closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, soothing himself a bit on the air of this place that still had her strength seeping through it after all these years. That is, until a small, gentle hand laid on his shoulder. “Prometheus? Is everything alright? Would you like me to leave you alone here for a bit?”

“There is no need. I’ve done everything here, truly.” He confidently, yet calmly, replied. “Come on, Euden. Let’s go home.”

Carrying the King on his arms the same way he took him there, the Primal Flame flew away from the mountain.

The original Aeternal Flame rested on the summit, reunited with it’s original owner at long last.


End file.
